


Double-jeu

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Ángel mestizo [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Drama, Luna Lovegood is a Good Sister, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, POV Original Female Character, Past Child Abuse, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 15,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Beatriz est réapparrue à Poudlard durant la troisième tache, Lily est entre la vie et la mort. Elle qui a lutté contre cette vie, qui sait mieux que quiconque ceux que c'est d'être une âme grise. Le gris, le crépuscule, L'entre-deux, c'est souvent le chemin le plus difficile. Mais, à choisir entre bien et facilité, certains préféreront l'aube, celle du futur. Voici le tome 3 de la saga "Angel mestizo".
Relationships: Flora Carrow & Hestia Carrow, Luna Lovegood & Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ángel mestizo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889182





	1. Le manoir Gaunt

** Prologue : Le manoir Gaunt **

Le château de Poudlard aurait dû être en liesse après la troisième tâche, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Monsieur Diggory était mort, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Puis Lily avait été retrouvée inconsciente dans les escaliers, c'était miss Claythorne qui l'avait trouvée et m'avait averti, elle n'avait aucune plaie mais elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang ! Poppy faisait tout son possible pour la sauver mais d'après elle, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Elle pouvait se réveiller maintenant comme dans plusieurs décennies. Mon seul réconfort était de savoir qui avait fait ça. Même s'il n'en restait plus de trace visible, c'était un sort de magie noire qui l'avait blessée, mon sort ! Je sentis la marque me brûler, signe que mon '' maître '' souhaitait, ou plutôt ordonnait ma présence. Je transplanai pour arriver dans une vieille bâtisse en ruine : le manoir Gaunt.

J'entrai à présent dans une vaste pièce, tout aussi délabrée que le reste de cet endroit. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir été convoqué, nous étions une dizaine. Je reconnus Cissy et Lucius parmi eux, mais aucune trace du Seigneur lui-même. Je les saluai tou s deux  avant de voir arriver le seigneur des ténèbres et son serpent. Il nous dit : « Mes amis, deux de vos camarades manquent aujourd'hui, L'un d'eux m'a abandonné, et l'autre m'a trahis. Trouvez-les et tuez-les, Vous en serez récompensés.. McNair ?

-Oui mon maître ?

-Il y a en Roumanie quelque chose que je veux, trouve-le moi. Et s'il résiste, tue-le.

-Ce sera fait mon maître.

-Lucius, reprit le Lord d'une voix calme, quand auras-tu en ta possession ce que je souhaite ?

-Bientôt mon maître, mon fils réussira, je vous le prome ts .

-Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi. Qui sait ce que ce traître a pu faire là-bas. Je ne peux plus me permettre la moindre erreur, pas après la tienne. Quant à toi Severus, dit-il en se retournant vers moi, je compte sur toi pour ne pas laisser un autre élève de notre noble maison échapper à ton influence. Assure-toi qu'ils restent dans le rang à l'avenir.

-Oui maître.

-Concernant cette g ê ne justement, tuez-là elle aussi pour l'exemple. »


	2. La tristesse d'Hestia

** Chapitre 1 : La tristesse d'Hestia **

Trois semaines … Cela faisait trois semaines que Lily était à l'infirmerie, trois semaines que Mme Pomfresh faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la sauver, pour sauver ma sœur. Claythorne l'avait retrouvée dans une mare de sang, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre plaie sur le corps. Juste après, mon père ... il avait disparu. Il était parti, me laissant seule à Poudlard, pendant que Mme Pomfresh essayait de sauver Lily. Tous les matins, j'allais la voir, elle avait l'air si paisible, endormie. Et à chaque fois Mme Pomfresh me disait que tout ce que nous pouvions faire, c'était attendre. Mais ce matin-là, j'entendis un sanglot venant de l'une des salle de classe. Il ne restait plus grand monde au château, et il n'y avait qu'une personne à être dans cet état. Après tout,  Le Chicaneur avait couvert l'affaire depuis Noël, pas comme la Gazette qui ne s'en était emparée qu'au début des vacances, quand ça avait tourné à l'avantage du ministère, et des Carrow. Rita Skeeter avait encore fait un magnifique article qui avait fichu une pagaille sans nom au ministère d'après Susan. Ce n'était pas comme si on manquait de problèmes après tout, en ce moment. Je la vis sortir de la salle de classe ou elle s'était enfermée, les yeux rougis avec d'énormes cernes. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien depuis … Depuis. C'était très rare de la voir, même aux repas. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle me dit du ton le plus dur possible : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Lovegood ?

-Je t'ai entendue pleurer Hestia.

-Laisse-moi Lovegood, tu ne sais pas ce que … 

-Si, la coupai-je, Lily était exactement comme toi

-Elle n'a jamais eu à abandonner sa sœur !

-Non, mais elle a dû vivre après ça.

-De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler Lovegood ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que votre situation l'a autant affectée ?

-Non … 

-Elle est comme vous, et crois-moi, plus tu les retiendras et plus tu souffriras.

-Laisse-moi Lovegood.

-Hors de question Hestia, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu ta sœur.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Lovegood ?

-Je te parle de Lily, d'après Mme Pomfresh il n'y a presque plus d'espoir. »

Le simple nom de ma sœur suffit à la faire à nouveau pleurer. Je voulus m'approcher d'elle mais elle me repoussa avant de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur sa gorge.

Sa gorge. Sa baguette. Sa gorge. Sa baguette. HESTIA !


	3. Le réveil de Lily

** Chapitre 2 : Le réveil de Lily **

« Que s'est-il passé miss Lovegood ? »

Où … 

« Vous préférez ne pas le savoir madame. »

Comment … 

« Installez-la sur un lit et allez prévenir le professeur Rogue. »

L'infirmerie … Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal … à la tête ? Depuis combien de temps … suis-je ici ?

J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais je n'arrive pas à bouger mes paupières, ni à bouger un seul membre de mon corps. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'est écoulé avant que je n'entende à nouveau une voix, il s'agissait de celle de mon père : « Que s'est-il passé ici Pomfresh ?

-J'espérais que vous pourriez me le dire Severus, miss Lovegood l'a ramenée ici stupéfixiée. Elle n'aurait quand même pas … 

-Avez-vous suivis les gros titres de la Gazette depuis le début des vacances ?

-Le retournement de l'affaire Carrow vous voulez dire.

-Vous avez votre réponse Pomfresh. »

Hestia, non. Elle n'aurait jamais … 

« Cela m'a d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas vous voir au procès, c'est pourtant vous qui les fournissiez en potions il me semble.

-J'ignorais tout de leur état Severus, c'est évident que quelqu'un les a fournis en potions, en particulier contre la douleur et nutritive vu le peu qu'elles mangeaient, mais ce n'est pas moi.

-Alors qui ? Non …, murmura-t-il

-Vous savez quelque chose Severus ?

-Non, dites-moi quand elles seront remises s'il vous plaît. Et prévenez les Tonks aussi, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû lui permettre de rester ici.

-Nous sommes d'accord là-dessus Severus. »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il m'a fallu pour m'endormir.

Je fis un rêve, peut-être même une vision. Mais je ne voyais rien, je n'entendais que des voix. Celle de mon père disait : « Tu les as fournis en potions durant un an sans m'en parler !

-Je ne pouvais pas Severus »

Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu cette voix ?

« Quelles potions leur as-tu donnée ?

-Contre la douleur, de nutrition et de régénération sanguine durant l'été. Flora en avait pris avec elle pour Hestia.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que Bones rate son procès ?

-Flora a … »

Je n'ai pas entendu la suite, je me suis réveillée mais toujours incapable de bouger. J'entendis à nouveau la voix de mon père demander à madame Pomfresh : « Est-ce qu'elle pourra le supporter ?

-La potion paralysante va l'empêcher de bouger pour les 10 prochaines minutes avant que je doive lui en donner une autre mais je ne peux rien vous garantir pour son esprit.

-On se demande pourquoi Dumbledore vous paye, murmura-t-il

-Vous devriez pourtant vous en souvenir Rogue, je crois que Potter a pris du plaisir à vous envoyer ici à une époque espèce de vieille chauve-souris ! »

J'entendis des bruits de pas et : «  _ Legilimens ! _ »

_ Que … Il me fait revoir mes souvenirs, comme avec le pensine. Je courais dans les escaliers lorsque un sort m'atteignit à l'épaule. Je me relevai et je vis Béatrice en face de moi, baguette tendue. Mais elle se métamorphosa, c'était elle depuis le début, je m'en souviens. Béatrice est Beatriz. Elle me dit : « Depuis le temps que je rêvais de ce moment, je me demande comment ma très chère sœur a pu donner naissance à une telle hérésie. _

_ -Expelliarmus ! » _

_ Elle esquiva mon sort avant de me projeter en arrière sans avoir bougé le moindre membre, comme la dernière fois. Elle me dit : « Tu as toujours été ma cible Lily, Sectumsempra ! » _

_ Le sort me toucha de plein fouet, me laissant me vider de mon sang. _

J'ouvre les yeux.


	4. Brisée

** Chapitre 3 : Brisée **

Cela faisait une semaine que Lily s'était réveillée et petit à petit elle reprenait vie. Elle avait presque été incapable de se déplacer ou d'utiliser la magie durant les premiers jours, mais elle allait de mieux en mieux grâce à tout un arsenal de potions préparées par son père. Le manoir était devenu bien calme depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, se disait Luna. Son père disparaissait toutes les nuits et Lily avait très mal pris la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort. Elle s'inquiétait pour Harry, et elle s'en voulait aussi pour le faux Maugrey. Elle n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui, et si elle en avait parlé plus tôt … elle se disait que Dumbledore aurait peut-être agi. Elle avait repris contact avec Gabrielle Delacour aussi, cette dernière s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour elle.

Et puis une dizaine de jours après son réveil, alors que Luna se trouvait dans sa chambre, elle avait ressentie une bouffée de chaleur venant de la pièce en-dessous : la bibliothèque. Elle s'y été précipitée et avait trouvée Lily en pleurs, pendant qu'un feu s'était déclenché sur des papiers posés sur l'un des bureau de la bibliothèque. En un éclair, Luna prit sa baguette et d'un  _ aguamenti _ , l'éteignit avant de se précipiter vers sa sœur. Cette dernière la repoussa et lui cracha au visage : « Laisse-moi Luna, j'ai cru que tu étais différente mais tu es comme lui. Aucun de vous ne m'a jamais aimée ! Vous êtes exactement comme eux, tout les deux !

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Lily ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente Luna ! s'énerva sa sœur » 

Une gerbe de flammes s'échappa de la main de Lily et enflamma le mur de la bibliothèque. Luna ignorait quels livres avaient put être détruits, elle se retourna vers sa sœur et lui dit : « Arrête ça, avant que tout le manoir n'y passe !

-Pourquoi ?! Vous tenez tellement à prouver que je suis un … un obscurial ! »

Luna se figea en entendant ce que sa sœur venait de dire. Où avait-elle bien pu entendre parler des obscurials ? Elle se mit dos à sa sœur, ferma les yeux et murmura : «  _ Stupefix. _ »

Tard dans la nuit, Severus Rogue arriva dans le salon de son manoir par cheminette.  À peine eu-t-il le temps de sortir de la cheminée que Luna lui demanda : « Un obscurial ?!  À quel moment as-tu pu croire que Lily était un obscurial ?

-Comment es-tu au courant ?

-Lily a trouvé tes '' recherches '', dirons-nous, dans la bibliothèque.

-Non.

-Si papa, et non seulement, j'ai dû éteindre les flammes et la stupéfixer pour que l'on ait encore un toit, mais en plus elle est persuadée que nous ne valons pas mieux qu'eux ! Alors j'espère que tu sais comment arranger les choses, et ce avant mon départ ! »

Et les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas durant les jours qui suivirent, Lily ne parlait plus ni à sa sœur ni à son père. Les seules qui réussissaient encore à attirer son attention était Mary et Carbone. Elle échangeait encore quelques lettres avec Astoria et Gabrielle, mais c'était tout.


	5. Déesse du foyer

** Chapitre 4 : Déesse du foyer **

J'étais dans ma chambre. Seule. Luna et mon oncle, depuis le début, ils … Ils se jouaient tous de moi ! Je n'avais été qu'une marionnette … Un simple objet. Cela faisait près d'une semaine que je ne leur avais pas parlé, à l'un comme à l'autre. Carbone passait ses journées dehors, ne revenant que le soir. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait, ce n'était qu'une chouette après tout. J'entendis Mary transplaner derrière moi, je me retournai et elle me dit : « Une lettre est arrivée pour vous miss, je vous l'ai apportée miss.

-Merci Mary mais arrête de m'appeler miss, Lily c'est très bien.

-Oui mi … Lily, oui Lily. »

Elle repartit comme elle était venue, me laissant seule avec cette lettre. Je la regardai, elle était comme ces lettres moldus que j'avais déjà vues, mais je reconnaîtrais cette écriture entre mille : Hestia. Je l'ouvris délicatement, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas de la même nature que celle de Flora il y a un an .

_ Bonjour Lily, j'espère que cette lettre ne t'a pas rappelé de trop mauvais souvenirs. _

_ Une chose : c'est quoi votre problème dans cette famille ?! La semaine dernière ton père refusait que tu passes à la maison et maintenant il ne veut plus te voir de toutes les vacances d'après Nymph'. Tu es invivable à ce point-là ou tu le fais exprès ? Dans tous les cas tu viens au 12 jusqu'à la rentrée, Sirius et moi passons te prendre demain matin. _

_ Ton amie, Hestia. _

J'esquissai un sourire, Hestia … Même dans une simple lettre, sa langue ne perdait pas de son tranchant habituel. Néanmoins, elle m'a permis d'éclaircir les choses, si mon oncle ne veut plus de moi, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le retenir. Mais Sirius, de qui il … Sirius Black ! Elle va venir avec l'homme qui a essayé de me tuer, elle a plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne explication !


	6. Le calvaire des jumelles Carrow

** Chapitre 5 : Le calvaire des jumelles Carrow **

« Et que je la récupère avec le même taux d'éducation, Black. Si tu connais le sens de ce mot bien sûr.

-Ils sont tout le temps comme ça ? demandai-je à Hestia

-Ils sont pires d'habitude.

-Les filles on y va, nous dit Sirius. » 

Nous passâmes dans la cheminée qui reliait le manoir et le 12 square Grimmault. Elle était sous Fidelitas, un sort qui empêchait quiconque de mentionner son nom sauf une personne : le gardien du secret. Au moins, ça évitera les problèmes avec Voldemort ou le ministère. De ce que j'en savais, le ministre niait catégoriquement le retour de Voldemort. J'eus à peine le temps de sortir de l'âtre de la cheminée qu'un ouragan rouge commença à me serrer dans ses bras. J'entendis Sirius dire derrière-moi : 

« Laissez-là respirer un peu Molly.

-Lily ? demanda une autre voix

-Bonjour Ginny

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda une autre voix que j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre

-Ron ! le réprimanda sa mère

-Nous sommes nous aussi …

-… ravis de te rencontrer enfin, … 

-… Ginny nous a beaucoup … 

-… parlé de toi.

-Fred et George je suppose, dis-je en me retenant de rire

-Les fiers héritiers des maraudeurs, dit une dernière voix

-Vous êtes là aussi professeur … 

-Remus, coupa le loup-garou, je ne suis plus professeur

-À cause de mon père je sais. »

Sirius me conduisit à ma chambre, au deuxième étage. Elle était sur le même palier que celle des jumeaux et celle de Ginny. Elle était comme presque toute les autres dans des tons verts et argents. Elle était spacieuse et contenait un lit à baldaquin, un bureau et une armoire pour mes vêtements. Il y avait une photo sur le bureau, celle d'une adolescente de quelques années de plus que moi, elle était blonde et très pâle. Elle semblait presque triste sur cette photo, comme si elle évoluait dans un monde qui la dégoûtait mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle paraissait avoir une prestance naturelle, comme une sang-pur. Je détournai mon regard de l'image et j’inspectai l'armoire, elle était vide. J’entendis une voix derrière moi qui me dit : « C'était la chambre de la mère de Drago, oui c'était une Black de naissance.

-Hestia, dis-je en me retournant, c'est ici que tu vis ?

-Oui, officiellement ce sont les Tonks qui m'ont adoptés mais je vis ici oui.

-Et Flora ? demandai-je

-Elle … Elle n'est pas là., je la vis retenir difficilement une larme

-Que s'est-il passé Hestia ?

-Elle y est … toujours, mon amie éclata en sanglots, lorsque Potter et toi êtes venus me voir à Sainte-Mangouste, je lui ai donné quelque chose, une sphère noire. Il y avait dedans deux fioles de sang : le mien et celui de Flora. Il devait la remettre à Katie Bell. Son père travaille au département des ministère, sur tout ce qui à trait au sang. Ils … Ils ne nous auraient jamais laissés partir toutes les deux, et le père de Bell pouvait effectuer un rituel de sang.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as fait ça Hestia ?

-Ça aurait dû se faire comme ça Lily, mais cette idiote a inversé les fioles, probablement avant que Bell ne les donnent à son père. Elle ne me l'a pas dit, et ils ont sorti cette carte maîtresse à la fin de l'année, et c'est elle qui est partie. La décision du magenmagot n'y a rien changé, et Bones a perdu. Vois-tu … les rituels de sang permettent ou bien de renier quelqu'un d'une famille, ou bien à l'inverse, de s'assurer que cette personne ne pourra jamais être retirée de sa famille.

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle est toujours là-bas ? 

-Oui, et rien de ce que nous pouvons faire ne pourra changer ça, toute cette histoire … est finie maintenant. »

C'est pour ça que … Flora est restée derrière, elle … NON ! Nous avions gagné et, non … Hestia a toujours eu un coup d'avance, ou en tout cas elle le pensait. Si elles se sont éloignées de moi à la fin de l'année, après l'annonce du résultat du procès, c'était à cause de ça. Et Flora, pourquoi je lui en ait parlé ?! Si seulement je ne l'avais pas fait, non, dans ce cas c'est Hestia qui serait restée là-bas, et les Carrow ne lui auraient pas pardonné. Flora, Hestia, pourquoi donc cherchez-vous toujours à jouer les Gryffondor ?


	7. Dans la fosse aux lions

** Chapitre 6 : Dans la fosse aux lions **

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je à Ginny qui remontait de la cuisine.

-Mon frère, je te laisse deviner lequel, est encore en train de se disputer avec Hestia.

-Et tu ne vas pas voir sa déconfiture ?

-Si, disons juste qu'une plume à papote pourrait être utile pour lui rappeler ses erreurs.

-Tu peux me rappeler ce que tu fais à Gryffondor ?

-Le choixpeau a hésité, mais non je ne te dirai pas. »

Je descendis dans le cuisine, Sirius était là tout comme Hermione, qui était arrivée la veille, et les Weasley. Hestia lui hurla : « J'ai autant le droit que toi d'être ici, c'est la maison de ma famille !

-Même les Black ne sont pas assez fous pour se marier aux Carrow, ce n'est pas contre toi Sirius.

-Vas-y Ron je t'en prie.

-Tu vois Carrow, tu n'as rien à f aire ici.

-Ron, lui dit Hermione

-Laisse-le faire Granger, tu lis autre chose que la Gazette du Sorcier, Weasley ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ron, lui répéta Hermione d'un ton las.

-Si tu lisais autre chose que la feuille de choux à la gloire de Fudge, Weasley tu saurais que les Tonks m'ont adoptée le mois dernier. Or Andromeda Tonks est née Black, cette maison est donc justement dans ma famille Weasley.

-Tu … Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que … 

-Très éloquent Weasley, je suis la fille adoptive d'Andromeda, ce qui fait de moi la petite cousine de Sirius. Donc méfie-toi avant de finir à la porte, s'il y a bien un truc que je ne supporte pas, ce sont les Gryffondor trop idiots pour ne pas voir au-delà des préjugés. Sur ce, je vous laisse. »

Elle bluffait bien évidement, mais à voir la tête de Weasley, lui ne l'avait pas compris. Lorsqu'elle arriva à mon niveau, je lui dis : 

« Très belle démonstration, Hestia.

-Merci, j'espère juste qu'il a compris.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny avait une plume à papote. »

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que tous étaient en bas, et moi dans ma chambre, j'entendis des pas derrière moi, je me retournai et vis qu'il s'agissait d'Hestia. Elle me demanda : 

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Sirius et le professeur Rogue sont … comment dire, se vouent une telle haine ?

-Non, tout ce que je sais, c'est que le professeur Lupin et mon oncle se détestent aussi.

-J'avais remarqué, me dit-elle, même si ton empathie joue dans une autre catégorie.

-Calypso ? demandai-je énervée que quelqu'un d'autre sache

-Non, Pansy.

-Parkinson est aussi au courant ?

-Elle a dû faire le même raisonnement que Calypso

-Probablement, dis-je sceptique, ou bien quelqu'un le lui a dit. »

Si seulement j'avais su ce qui se passait entre eux. Si seulement j'avais su à l'époque ce que ces serpents faisaient, ce qui se préparait entre la lumière et les ténèbres : au crépuscule.


	8. Hestia et Sirius

** Chapitre 7 : Hestia et Sirius **

Je fus réveillée la nuit suivante par un cri venant du premier étage. Il s'agissait probablement d'Hestia qui, d'après Sirius, faisait régulièrement des cauchemars Elle était exactement comme moi, après ma fugue, lorsque … Elle avait Sirius pour veiller sur elle, ils étaient devenus très proches, en l'espace de quelques semaines. Et elle n'aurait pas à souffrir des agissements d'un Serpentard, comme cela a été mon cas.

Durant la journée du lendemain, alors qu'Hestia s'était enfermée dans la bibliothèque, Ginny vint me voir et me demanda après avoir lancé un Silencio sur la porte de ma chambre : « C'était Hestia, la nuit dernière ?

-Oui, répondis-je, elle est dans le même état que moi il y a deux ans.

-Après ce qu'elle a vécu … Avec en plus le sacrifice de sa sœur.

-Comment es-tu au courant ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que Ron est, ou plutôt était accro à la Gazette du Sorcier que c'est mon cas aussi. Et puis, Luna m'a dit pour Hestia dès qu'elle a su que nous vivrions sous le même toit.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, elle a toujours été douée pour comprendre les gens, et pour les aider aussi.

-Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle, pourquoi personne n'a jamais parlé avant toi ?

-Ils savaient, à Poudlard je veux dire, ils étaient plusieurs à savoir. Mais aucun d'eux n'a jamais parlé, jusqu'à ce qu'Hestia me donne l'un de ses souvenirs. Aucun d'eux ne voulait prendre le risque de se mettre la famille Carrow à dos, ces serpents hypocrites.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle et Sirius sont si proches.

-Sirius aussi …

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a fugué à l'âge de 16 ans, il est parti chez les Potter, il me semble. »

Patmol, Lunard, Queudver et Cornedrue.

Durant la soirée je m'étais installée dans la bibliothèque avec l'un des livres sur l'animagie que j'avais pris au manoir lorsque j'entendis une voix derrière moi : « Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?

-Patmol, répondis-je »


	9. L'arrivée de Harry

** Chapitre 8 : L'arrivée d'Harry **

« Quand as-tu compris ? »

Sirius m'avait emmenée dans une salle insonorisée au sous-sol après que je l'ai appelé Patmol. Il me dit : « Très peu de gens sont au courant et j'ai tout fait pour que ça le reste, quand et comment ?

-Ce matin, répondis-je, Ginny m'a aidée sans s'en rendre compte. Elle m'a parlé de ton amitié avec le père d'Harry. Et puis j'étais là, cette nuit-là, il y a un an.

-Comment ça ?

-Pettigrow m'avait enlevée, et cachée dans la cabane hurlante.

-La nuit de la pleine lune ?

-Oui, murmurai-je

-Et nos noms ?

-Il y a deux mois, Harry m'a montré la Carte du Maraudeur et j'y ai vu vos noms. Lunard est le professeur Lupin. Queudver, c'est lui. Il ne me restait plus que Patmol et Cornedrue. Et Patmol ressemblait plus à un nom de chien pour moi.

-Tu mériterais d'être un aigle ou un serpent sur ce coup.

-Merci Sirius.

-Concernant ce que tu lisais tout à l'heure, je suppose que tu ne veux pas que ton père le sache.

-Ce serait bien en effet.

-Tu sais déjà en quel animal tu vas te transformer ?

-Non, et j'ai du mal à comprendre comment ça fonctionne.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda l'animagus

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui bien sûr Lily, mais n'en parle pas à Hestia par contre.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je

-Certaines familles élitistes considèrent l'animagie comme une tare, et ces familles sont souvent à Serpentard, comme Hestia.

-D'accord Sirius.

-Et autre chose : ne te fait pas prendre. »

Sirius passa la journée du lendemain à m'aider pour me transformer. Sans succès, hélas, Sirius pensait que je manquait de puissance magique. Ce serait logique, les maraudeurs n'avaient pas réussi avant leur troisième année.

Harry arriva dans la soirée, je le pris à part dès que possible. Je le conduisis dans ma chambre au deuxième, Hestia était toujours en bas. Harry s'était montré particulièrement froid avec elle. Il me demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Avant toutes choses, dis-je, promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver.

-Je te le promets.

-Merci Harry. Ce que je veux te dire concerne Hestia. Je comprendrais très bien que tu le prennes comme une trahison mais mais ne le fait pas s'il te plaît. Hestia vit ici, avec Sirius.

-Comment ça, elle vit avec Sirius ?

-Il l'a prise sous son aile, il ne l'a pas adoptée mais c'est tout comme.

-Il m'avait fait une promesse …

-Et il ne l'as pas rompue Harry. Est-ce que l'affaire Carrow te dit quelque chose ?

-Hermione m'en a déjà parlé, le Chicaneur avait fait un article dessus. Ils avaient deux filles, il me semble, Flora et … 

-Hestia, complétai-je, elle est comme nous Harry. Et oui, je sais pour ta famille, dans le monde moldu, la mienne aussi haïssait la magie.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit Lily, et pour le reste.

-Merci à toi de la comprendre. Par contre, ne la cherche pas trop.

-Comment ça ?

-Demande à Ginny, répondis-je, elle se fera un plaisir de te raconter. »


	10. Août 1995

** Chapitre 9 : Août 1995 **

Le reste des vacances fut beaucoup plus calme. Harry et Hestia s'étaient énormément rapprochées, surtout après une nuit, à la mi-août. Cela devait faire quelques jours qu'il était arrivé. Cette nuit-là, j'étais descendue au rez-de-chaussée afin d'aller au sous-sol lorsque j'avais entendu une conversation entre Harry et Hestia. Je m'étais installée dans la cuisine pour qu'ils ne me voient pas depuis le salon mais aussi pour pouvoir toujours voir l'escalier. Harry dit à mon amie : 

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais debout au milieu de la nuit Hestia ?

-J'avais besoin d'un verre d'eau Harry.

-Il y a une salle de bain à ton étage, il me semble.

-Oui, lui répondit-elle

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la cuisine alors ?

-Je …

-Tu as fait un autre cauchemar, c'est ça ? Tu sais, j'en fais aussi, je le revois, Cédric, avant que … 

-Oui, murmura Hestia, il était là … 

-Ton père je suppose, j'ai suivi cette affaire grâce à Hermione tu sais, je suis content que ça ait bien fini pour vous. Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta sœur récemment ? »

Harry ! Comment fais-tu pour appuyer juste là où ça fait mal quand justement tu ne veux pas blesser les gens ? Hestia éclata en sanglots suite à sa question. Elle s'en voulait encore à cause du sacrifice de Flora, je ressentais toute sa tristesse. Je vis Sirius descendre les escaliers, probablement réveillé par les pleurs de mon amie. Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre sans se faire voir, il ne manquerait plus qu'ils ne nous remarquent à cause de Sirius. Je vis Harry attirer mon amie contre lui pour la consoler, il lui dit : « Viens me voir la prochaine fois Hestia, d'accord ?

-Et Ron ?

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de mes amis.

-Merci Harry, tu sais, je crois que tu es l'un des seuls à réellement me comprendre.

-Non Hestia, merci à toi de me faire confiance.

-Et à toi d'être là. »

Je remontai dans ma chambre avant qu'ils ne me voient en remontant par l'escalier. Harry, tu viens de réussir en quelques minutes ce que j'ai mis plusieurs mois à faire.

Quelques nuits plus tard, je fis un autre rêve, comme lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie. Je ne pouvais pas voir les personnes qui étaient concernées, à la différence des cauchemars d'Harry, je ne pouvais qu'entendre leur voix. Il y en avait deux, et je les connaissais. La première des deux dit : « Fourchelangue, Animagie, Magie sans baguette, Chronokinésie, explique-moi comment elle peut-être si douée et toi si nul ?

-Le seul qui soit inattendu, c'est la Chronokinésie, lui répondit l'autre voix, elle le contrôle ?

-Oui, tant qu'elle ne joue pas trop avec son cœur.

-Alors pourquoi moi ? Je vous ai observé tout les deux quand je cherchais Pettigrow. Elle est le portrait de Kathleen avec son regard, tu l'as vu je suppose. Après tout, tu as été particulièrement proche de mon frère il me semble. Vous formiez un beau trio avec Lily. Mais je l'ai vue, ce sont tes gestes. »

Vers la fin du mois, Hestia alla trouver Sirius et mon oncle à une heure plus que tardive, ils s'enfermèrent dans une salle au sous-sol, voisine de celle où je m’entraînais. J'entendis Hestia leur dire : « Sirius, professeur, j'ai trouvé ceci dans la bibliothèque.

-C'est … où l'as-tu trouvé Hestia ? lui demanda Sirius

-Dans un livre qui traite de tout ce qui à trait au sang. C'est … 

-Un moyen de sauver Flora, compléta mon oncle »


	11. Deux jours

** Chapitre 10 : Deux jours **

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant notre départ pour Poudlard. Hestia était au fond du gouffre, aucun n'avait voulu le faire. Aucun ne voulait sauver Flora, ils avaient une solution, mais Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, jugeait qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre le ministère à dos pour le moment. Alors ils l'abandonnaient, tous. Et après, ce sont les Gryffondor qui sont censés être courageux. En fait, certains ressemblent bien plus à des Serpentard qu'ils ne veulent bien le reconnaître, ou bien à des lâches. Même Sirius et le professeur Rogue refusaient d'essayer, en même temps pourquoi mon … mon oncle l'aurait-il fait ?

L'ambiance était de plus en plus explosive, entre Harry qui perdait son calme, Weasley qui refusait de comprendre que tous les serpents ou ceux qui s’appelaient Rogue n'étaient pas forcément contre lui, Hestia qui démarrait au quart de tour au moindre problème, et moi qui avait du mal à gérer ma pyrokinésie à cause de mon empathie. La seule chose qui pouvait relâcher le surplus d'émotions que j'avais en moi était de libérer mon pouvoir. La salle d’entraînement du sous-sol était assez grande pour que je libère tout sans risquer de me prendre dans mes propres flammes. Toute ma rage, toute ma colère, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais de m'en débarrasser. Mais la veille de notre départ, Sirius vint me trouver et me dit : « Je préférerais ne pas me retrouver en face,

-Tu voulais me parler, Sirius ?

-Oui Lily, veille sur Hestia quand vous serez à Poudlard, s'il te plaît.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser tomber mes amis Sirius, et encore moins la famille de ta fille .

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Lily, on va la sortir de là.

-Et comment ? Vous avez refusé la seule solution possible lorsque Hestia vous l'a proposée. »

Je le vis sourire avant de sortir sa baguette et de me dire : « Remus m'a dit que tu avais une réserve de pouvoirs assez impressionnante, et il se trouve que je manque de pratique en duel.

-Tu veux faire un duel ? Contre moi ?

-Tu es la seule ici contre qui j'ai mes chances, par contre je ne dirais pas la même chose pour toi.

-Tu aurais dû essayer contre Weasley, répondis-je, tu aurais gagné à coup sur.

-Tu crois que Molly laisserait l'un de ses enfants combattre ? Si elle pouvait les enfermer jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit fini, elle le ferait. _Diffindo !_ »

Je conjurai un bouclier, mais Sirius enchaîna les sorts, ne me laissant pas le temps de contre-attaquer. Je maintenais mon bouclier activé, luttant contre ses sorts de plus en plus puissants. Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à ralentir la cadence, me permettant de rompre le charme du bouclier et de contre-attaquer avec un _expelliarmus_. Il esquiva avant de me lancer un _furonculus_ , suivi d'un _dentesaugmento_. J’esquivai le premier, mais le deuxième me toucha de plein fouet. J'annulai son sort d'un finite avant de lancer à mon tour un _diffindo_. Il esquiva sur le côté avant de lancer un sort que je ne connaissais pas. Il fit sortir de sa baguette,un immense dragon de flammes rouges et vertes grave erreur Sirius. Je fermai les yeux, tendis mon bras en face de moi, et je me concentrai sur son dragon de feu. Je rouvris les yeux pour voir son dragon se retourner contre lui. Il sourit avant de se jeter dedans.


	12. Pourquoi ?

**Chapitre 11 : Pourquoi ?**

Sirius passa à travers son propre sortilège avant de me lancer un _petrificus totalus_ qui m'immobilisa, allongée par terre.

Sirius me désenchanta avant de m'aider à me relever. Je lui demandai : « Comment as-tu fait pour passer à travers ton propre sortilège sans une seule égratignure ?

-Un bouclier intégral, me dit-il, c'est très pratique même si ça m'a complètement empêché d'attaquer tant que je le maintenais.

-Pratique en effet. À quoi rimait ce duel, Sirius ? N'essaye pas de me faire croire que je suis la seule que tu sois capable de battre.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu savais te défendre, au cas où.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Sirius ?

-Il se pourrait qu'Hestia ait quelques problèmes avec certains Serpentards à cause de tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, et je préfère savoir que vous savez vous défendre.

-Pourquoi Sirius ? Pourquoi elle a fait ça en sachant que, quoi qu'il arrive, ça finirait mal ?

-Si Luna et toi aviez été à leur place et que tu avais la possibilité de faire quelque chose, quitte à ce que ça finisse mal, est-ce que tu l'aurais fait ?

-Tu sais bien que j'aurais tout tenté Sirius, absolument tout.

-Hestia a fait le même choix.

-Elle ne pourra plus jamais dire qu'elle n'est pas une Gryffondor

-Son plan était bien pensé, son seul problème a été Flora, elle avait oublié à quel point sa sœur était prête à se sacrifier pour elle.

-Je te sens nostalgique Sirius.

-Ce n'est rien, juste quelques vieux souvenirs qui remontent. »

_Après tout, tu as été particulièrement proche de mon frère. Vous formiez un beau trio avec Lily._


	13. Retrouvailles

** Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles **

Je rejoignis Astoria dans le Poudlard Express, je ne l'avais plus vue depuis mon agression. Je n'étais pas sûre que quelqu'un l'ait prévenue de mon rétablissement. Lorsque j'entrouvris la porte de son compartiment, elle me regarda avec surprise avant de se jeter sur moi et de commencer à pleurer. Elle me dit : « Je … J'ai cru … 

-C'est bon Astoria tout va bien, je suis guérie tu vois bien.

-J'ai cru que tu ne t'en sortirais jamais, Lily … 

-Je suis là maintenant, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, personne ne t'a prévenue ?

-Luna et Hestia ne m'ont pas envoyé la moindre lettre cet été, et c'étaient les seules à être restées après ton accident.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Astoria, je m'en suis sortie.

-Ne recommence plus jamais ça Lily, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi.

-C'est promis Astoria, c'est promis. »

Je m'installai à côté d'elle, et nous fûmes rapidement rejointes par Calypso et Hestia. Cette dernière semblait, comment dire, absente, comme si quelque chose d'autre occupait toute son attention. D'une certaine manière, elle me faisait penser à Flora l'année dernière, elle avait le même regard. Au bout d'une heure, Astoria se retourna vers moi et me demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Flora, Lily ? Et ne me dites pas qu'il ne se passe rien, je suis sûre que c'est faux.

-J'ai revu Flora tout à l'heure, en vous cherchant, je … je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait mais elle n'est plus la même. Ses yeux, je ne les ai pas reconnus, ce n'est plus ma sœur, je ne la reconnais plus.

-Hestia, dis-je, ne me dis pas que tu t'en veux pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire, aucun.

-Si Lily, elle n'a pas pu entrer dans le dortoir des Gryffondor pour échanger les deux fioles toute seule. Quelqu'un l'a forcément aidée, quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il se passait, qui savait à cause de moi.

-De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? demandai-je

-Lily, il n'y a que deux personnes à être capable de fabriquer, seules, du polynectar : Malefoy et Pansy. C'est moi qui ai contacté Pansy l'été dernier, c'est de ma faute si elle sait, c'est de ma faute si Flora a pris ma place ! »

Calypso se leva avant de se mettre devant Hestia et de la gifler. Elle lui dit : « Est-ce que tu te rend compte ? De ce que tu dis, est-ce que tu t'en rend compte ? On s'est tous inquiétés pour toi l'année dernière, alors s'il te plaît, ne nous dit pas que tu aurais voulu être à sa place.

-Tu as raison, lui dit Hestia en se tenant la joue avec sa main, mais la vérité est là : sans moi rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. »

Calypso se retourna vers nous et me dit : « Veillez bien sur elle toutes les deux, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire désormais. »

Elle sortit de notre compartiment, nous laissant derrière elle.


	14. Dans la tour de Serdaigle

** Chapitre 13 : Dans la tour de Serdaigle **

Astoria s'écroula sur son lit, épuisée par cette journée. Entre le retour miraculeux de Lily et la crise de culpabilité d'Hestia, elle avait eu son compte de larmes pour aujourd'hui. En plus, il y avait eu le départ d'Abigail. En effet, la deuxième année avait fait le choix de retourner en France. Le fait que Gabrielle ait accompagné sa sœur pour le tournoi avait réveillé de vieux démons. Après tout, elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis ce jour-là. Il avait suffit qu'elles soient réunies de nouveau pour que tout recommence comme avant, mais l'histoire s'était répétée. Maintenant, elles n'étaient plus que deux dans cette chambre, bien vide aujourd'hui.

Elle vit Calypso entrer, suivie de Luna. Cette dernière lui demanda : « Comment vont Lily et Hestia ?

-Hestia va mal, Luna, très mal. Elle nous a fait une crise de culpabilité dans le train, et je suis presque sûre que ce n'était pas la première. Le pire sera lorsque Flora la rejettera pour de bon, car ça finira par arriver. Et Lily, elle affiche toujours le même sourire, mais il y a quelque chose de faux dedans. Je crois qu'elle souffre aussi de toute cette histoire, même si elle refuse de le laisser voir. Si ces deux-là passent l'année sans avoir de problèmes, ce sera un miracle.

-On ne peut pas isoler Hestia des autres Serpentard ? demanda Calypso

-Non, lui répondit Luna, pas sans créer un situation de favoritisme. Et c'est bien la pire chose qui pourrait arriver.

-Pire que ce qui lui arrive déjà ?

-Oui Calypso, pire que ce qui lui arrive déjà.

-En parlant d'Hestia, elle m'a donné ça quand je descendais du train. »

Luna leur montra un bout de parchemin sur lequel était écrit : « _BR:AaLp.312._ » Astoria prit le morceau de parchemin, de quoi pouvait-il … Non. Elle se retourna vers ses deux amies et leur dit : « Je sais de quoi il s'agit, mais comment veut-elle que l'on trouve à quoi ça correspond ?

-Si tu pouvais nous expliquer Astoria, lui dit Calypso

-Ce sont les références d'un livre, de la page 312 d'un livre pour être plus précise.

-Et de quel livre ? demanda l'autre troisième année

-Là est tout le problème, lui répondit Astoria, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-À quoi bon nous donner la référence d'un livre si on est incapable de savoir duquel il s'agit ! s'énerva Calypso

-Rituel de sang : avantages et limites, murmura la quatrième année, c'est un livre de la réserve.

-Donc on sait de quel livre il s'agit, mais on n'y a toujours pas accès c'est bien ça ?

-Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une excuse pour aller dans la réserve, murmura Astoria »


	15. Pensée noire

**Chapitre 14 : Pensée noire**

Je retrouvai Astoria dans le parc. Les cours ne reprenaient que le lendemain, alors autant profiter des derniers jours de soleil. Nous étions installées sur les bords du lac noir, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Cette troisième année risquait d'être plus chargée en terme de devoirs. En effet, nous avions chacune de nouveaux cours. Pour moi il s'agissait de l'étude des runes et du cours de soins aux créatures magiques, tandis qu'Astoria avait pris l'étude des moldus et la divination. Hestia nous rejoignit en fin d'après-midi, elle avait l'air encore plus triste qu'hier. Elle nous dit : « C'est fini cette fois, Flora et moi, elle … »

Je vis mon amie éclater en sanglots, cette histoire était en train de la faire couler. Astoria la prit contre elle pour la consoler et lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Hestia ?

-Elle, elle m'a rejetée … elle m'a dit que … que je n'étais pas sa sœur !

-Elle a osé ? demandai-je

-Oui, murmura mon amie entre deux sanglots

-Astoria, dis-je en me retournant vers elle, occupe-toi d'elle s'il te plaît. Il faut que j'aille parler à quelqu'un. »

Je rentrai dans le château et je pris la direction des cachots. Il était hors de question que je laisse Flora détruire plus longtemps le lien qu'elle avait avec Hestia. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans Luna, alors il était hors de question que ça arrive à Hestia. Elles représentent ce que je n'ai jamais eu : une vraie famille.

Alors que je passais devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper le bras et plaquer l'une de ses mains devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler. Il m'entraîna dans un passage secret situé derrière la statue. Une fois que nous fûmes à l'abri des regards, il me relâcha et me dit : « Tu es folle de passer par ici, si un Serpentard te voit, même Severus ne pourra rien faire pour toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Parkinson, répondis-je, je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour me défendre. Laisse-moi passer maintenant je suis pressée.

-Ne t'approche pas de Flora, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Elle a rejeté Hestia qui est à nouveau inconsolable, il est hors de question que je les laisse se haïr !

-Sur ce point nous sommes d'accord Lily, mais laisse-moi me charger de ce problème.

-Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ?

-Parce que tu sais ce que je serais prête à faire pour elles, tu es loin d'être aussi discrète que tu le crois.

-C'est toi qui a permis à Flora de se sacrifier pour sauver Hestia.

-Parce que c'était la seule solution Lily.

-Tu lui ressembles, murmurai-je, tu n'as pas intérêt à les faire souffrir davantage, Parkinson.

-Ne te perds pas en partant, il ne fait pas bon vivre chez les Serpentard cette année.


	16. Harry et Lily

** Chapitre 15 : Harry et Lily **

Il fallut attendre à peine quelques jours pour voir les dégâts de la politique du ministère et d’Ombrage à Poudlard. Harry était encore isolé parmi les autres Gryffondor. Mais au moins, il avait Weasley de son côté, cette fois. Pour ma part, les autres me mettaient déjà à l’écart avant donc que j'affiche ou non mon soutien à Harry ne changeait strictement rien. Et j’étais déjà en froid avec Vane depuis l’année dernière. J’étais dans le même dortoir qu’elle, avec une autre troisième année du nom de Mirabelle Walker. C’était une fille très émotive et très compréhensive, à la différence d’une certaine autre personne. Je m’étais même demandée au début si elle n’était pas empathe, comme moi, mais non. Elle était juste comme ça. Mais il y avait une chose dont j’étais certaine depuis notre première rencontre : elle n’était pas heureuse.

Mais les Gryffondor n’étaient pas le seul problème, certains Serpentard commençaient à faire beaucoup de zèle auprès d’Ombrage. Et parmi eux figurait Flora. Elle s’était rapprochée de Malefoy depuis la rentrée, trop. Je l’avais croisée durant le premier week-end dans un couloir du deuxième étage. Je lui avais demandé : “ Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Flora ? Tu as abandonné ta sœur, et maintenant tu te ranges du côté de Malefoy, qu’est-ce qui te prend ?

-Nous ne sommes pas du même monde Rogue, ne crois pas que tu peux me comprendre.

-Souviens-toi de notre première année Flora, qu’est-ce qui a changé entre nous depuis ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je survis Rogue, tout comme toi. ”

Elle était partie, comme si tout ce qu’il s’était passé depuis deux ans n'avait jamais eu lieu, et c'était peut-être le pire. Suite à notre altercation, je m’étais réfugiée dans une salle de classe vide et c’était Harry qui m’avait retrouvée un peu avant le dîner. Lorsqu’il avait ouvert la porte, je m’étais retournée et il m’avait dit : “ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici Lily ? 

-Ce n’est rien Harry, j’ai juste eu une dure journée.

-Quelque chose à voir avec Flora ? me demanda-t-il 

-Qu’est-ce qu’elle a fait ?

-Elle et Hestia se seraient encore disputées, j’ai retrouvé Hestia au bord des larmes près du lac.

-Harry, dis-je, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’elle … qu’elle veut en finir.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas qu’elle aurait voulu …

-Je ne sais pas Harry, mais ne la laissez plus seule. Que ce soit toi, Hermione, Parkinson, Calypso ou n’importe qui d’autre. Je ne la reconnais plus depuis la rentrée, je serais incapable de te dire à quoi elle peut bien penser. ”


	17. La détresse d'Hestia

**Chapitre 16 : La détresse d'Hestia**

Les mois passèrent tandis que la politique du ministère gangrenait petit à petit l'école. Que ce soit chez les Gryffondor ou les Serpentard, les tensions étaient de plus en plus visibles. Et maintenant que je dormais moi aussi dans la tour, je comprenais pourquoi Harry se sentait aussi seul. Dans les cachots, les choses n'étaient pas plus glorieuses, certains élèves se vantaient haut et fort que '' le maître '' allait bientôt éradiquer '' la vermine sang-de-bourbe '' pour reprendre leurs propres termes. D'autres encore faisaient les quatre volontés d'Ombrage, comme Malefoy et Flora. En effet, elle s'était énormément rapprochée de lui, et il était là l'autre problème chez eux : la tension ambiante due à toute cette sombre histoire. Hestia était de plus en plus à cran et il n'était pas rare de la voir s'énerver sur le premier élève qui avait le malheur de la déranger. Luna m'avait dit quelques jours auparavant que même Rogue avait peur de ses réactions. Personne n'avait encore pu clarifier la situation par rapport au potentiel géokinésiste de l'année dernière, et si c'était elle … Vu son état, elle pourrait sans problème faire s'effondrer l'école comme un vulgaire château de cartes.

Mais le pire arriva vers la fin du mois d'octobre. Nous étions en train de prendre notre petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle lorsque les hiboux apportèrent la Gazette des sorciers. Par chance, Ombrage était absente. Hestia avait lu la première page avant de refermer le journal et de l'envoyer valser. Lorsque Pansy lui avait demandé ce qu'il y avait, elle avait littéralement explosé. Elle lui avait dit : « Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Parkinson, et c'est la même chose pour vous tous !

-Calme-toi s'il te plaît Hestia, lui avait alors dit Pansy

-Me calmer ? Ça vous arrangerais bien que je disparaisse sans laisser de trace ! »

Elle était partie en pleurs après avoir lancé un _incendio_ sur son exemplaire du journal. Je m'étais levée à sa suite, mais trop tard malheureusement pour pouvoir la rattraper. Encore heureux, nous étions samedi, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucun cours ce jour-là. Nous passâmes la journée à la chercher dans toute l'école, mais finalement c'est Harry qui la retrouva en fin d'après-midi, à l'orée de la Foret Interdite. Il la ramena dans ses bras alors qu'elle dormait, les vêtements déchirés et sales.


	18. Le rituel de sang

**Chapitre 17 : Le rituel de sang**

  
  


_Comme expliqué précédemment, un rituel de sang ne peut-être annulé. Néanmoins, il a toujours existé un faille dans ce procédé. Celui-ci permet de lier une personne au sang d’une famille, et non pas aux membres de cette famille, contrairement à la croyance populaire._

“Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Luna

-Ça veut dire qu’il nous reste une chance de sauver Flora, leur répondit Astoria, mais pour ça il nous faut un arbre généalogique de sa famille.

-Le sang de la famille Carrow.

-En toute logique, dit Luna, elle pourrait être adoptée par n'importe quel descendant des Carrow. C’est bien ça Astoria ?

-Tout à fait Luna.

-N’importe lequel ? demanda Calypso

-Oui, répondit Astoria, n’importe lequel.”

L’héritière Rosier esquissa un sourire avant d’éclater de rire. Mais pas d’un rire moqueur, c’était un rire nerveux, celui de quelqu’un qui venait de tout comprendre. De comprendre le plan de leur amie. Il suffisait de trouver une famille descendant des Carrow et connaissant leur histoire. Elle calma son rire et murmura : “ Un génie, cette fille est un génie.

-Comment ça ? demanda Astoria

-La cousine de mon arrière-grand mère a épousée un Carrow. Et le frère de ce dernier, l’arrière grand-père des jumelles, a épousé une Parkinson, Violetta ou Ursula, j’ai un doute.

-Luna, murmura la cadette Greengrass, tu veux dire que n’importe quel Parkinson peut adopter Flora ?

-Malheureusement non, il existe une loi qui dit que l’on ne peut pas être jugé deux fois pour le même crime. Donc pour faire adopter Flora, et ce malgré leur culpabilité, il faut faire un nouveau procès.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse Luna ?!

-Si Astoria, lui répondit Calypso, tout aurait dû fonctionner en Juin dernier. Flora était adoptée par les Tonks, le rituel de sang se faisait mais Parkinson senior arrivait avec les papiers d’adoption et tout était réglé. Mais Flora a inversé les fioles de sang, avec l’aide de Pansy qui ne devait pas être au courant, et tout a capoté. Et le père de Pansy n’a pas pu refaire les papiers d’adoptions vu que le ministère était un vrai chantier à cause du retour de Voldemort. Le plan d’Hestia était génial.

-Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda Astoria, je refuse de les laisser souffrir plus longtemps.

-Je vais en parler à mon père, leur dit Luna, si on peut avoir une preuve qu’elle est à nouveau battue on peut la sortir de là.

-Je vais essayer de la faire parler, nous dit Calypso, tu peux te charger de Pansy, Astoria ?

-Oui, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui lui dise.


	19. Manigance à Gryffondor

** Chapitre 18 : Manigance à Gryffondor **

  
  


Je sortais de mon cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, énervée de voir la quasi-totalité des Serpentard se prosterner devant elle. Et énervée aussi que Flora en fasse partie. Elle s’était rapprochée de Malefoy, et ça se voyait. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus hautaine, orgueilleuse et médisante. Quant à sa relation avec Hestia, c’était de pire en pire. J’étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne fis pas attention à la personne qui arrivait en face de moi et que je heurtai. Je me retrouvai au sol, sur les fesses. Je vis une main tendue que j’attrapai pour m’aider à me relever lorsque je vis que c’était Harry. Il me demanda : “ Alors Lily, tellement absorbée dans tes pensées que tu ne fais même plus attention aux autres ?

-Très drôle Harry, répondis-je, c ’ est les jumelles. Hestia m’inquiète de plus en plus à dire vrai et Flora a aussi beaucoup changé depuis le début de l’année.

-Moi aussi elle m’inquiète, mais elle refuse catégoriquement d’en parler. Et je ne veux pas la braquer en insistant, pas après ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois avec Parkinson.

-Il faut qu’on reste avec elle, j’ai peur qu’elle n’essaye à nouveau de …

-De mourir, tu veux dire ? Luna m’a dit ce qu’il s’est passé au début des vacances.

-Elle a toujours su comment aider les autres, murmurai-je, comme avec moi.

-Lily, faites attention à vous, toutes les deux.

-Merci Harry. ”

Il repartit vers les étages alors que je me dirigeai vers la grande salle. Où pouvait-il donc aller à cette heure ?

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que je me trouvais dans la bibliothèque pour travailler sur un devoir de sortilège, je vis Hermione et Ginny travailler ensemble sur un sortilège particulièrement complexe. Une quatrième et une cinquième année qui travaillaient ensemble, pourquoi ? Je m’approchai d’elles et je leur demandai : “ Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?

-Rien, dit Ginny en rangeant un galion dans sa poche, et toi ?

-J’ai un devoir de Sortilège à finir.

-Et tes options ? me demanda Hermione, tu aimes ça ?

-Oui, même si j’ai un peu peur de ce que ça donnera lorsqu’Hagrid sera de retour. Et je trouve les runes particulièrement utiles et intéressantes.

-Tu as déjà eu des textes à traduire ?

-Non Hermione, on en est pas encore à ce niveau-là, et toi Ginny ?

-J’ai pris Divination et Arithmancie, et j’espère que Trelawney va rapidement changer ses cours.

-À cause d’Ombrage ? demandai-je 

-Oui. ”


	20. La détresse de Lily

** Chapitre 19 : La détresse de Lily **

Neville était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent avec le journal. Même s'il savait que Cornélius Fudge l'utilisait à sa guise, il préférait tout de même savoir ce que la Gazette disait ou pas. Le Gryffondor l'ouvrit à la rubrique nécrologie pour s'assurer que sa famille était toujours en vie, mais il pâlit en découvrant deux noms qui l'interpellèrent : William et Catherine Rogue. Les aurors moldus les avaient retrouvés couverts de morsures de loup et en avait conclu qu'une meute de loups affamés avait dû passer par là et que la porte de chez eux devait être ouverte. Personne n'avait rien vu et pour cause, il ne restait presque plus personne à part eux dans cette ville du nom de Cokeworth. Mais ce qui inquiétait Neville, c'était que ces aurors, dont le nom semblait être policiers, étaient toujours sans nouvelle de la fille de ce couple, disparue depuis plus de deux ans. Et pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute que ces gens étaient les parents de Lily. Il se retourna vers Harry, qui était assis à côté de lui, et lui demanda : « Harry, est-ce que tu as vu Lily ce matin ?

-Non, lui répondit ce dernier, pourquoi ?

-Regarde, lui dit-il en lui montrant l'article de la Gazette »

Harry le lut et pâlit en voyant les même noms que lui. Il dit à son ami : « Reste ici au cas où elle arriverait, je vais aller prévenir Hestia. Elle vient de finir de manger, et même si elle ressemble plus à une bombe à retardement qu'autre chose ces temps-ci, je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour ses amis. »

Mais personne ne vint, et personne ne vit Lily de toute la journée. Et malgré l'insistance d'Ombrage et Rogue, aucun professeur ne la mit en retenue à cause de son absence, tous jugeaient qu'à sa place, ils auraient fait pareil. Et la mettre en retenue pour quelque chose qu'ils auraient eux-même fait aurait été hypocrite. Aussi Ombrage attendait une autre occasion pour la mettre en retenue, sachant désormais qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque de se mettre à dos le professeur Rogue, fidèle de Dumbledore et de Vous-Savez-Qui ainsi que l'un des plus grand maître des potions de Grande-Bretagne.

C'est en sortant de son cours de Botanique, qui avait eu lieu dans l'une des serres, que Neville remarqua une plume de Phoenix par terre, chose des plus étrange vu que le bureau de Dumbledore se trouvait de l'autre côté du château. Il décida de profiter de cette fin de journée ensoleillée, l'une des rares qu'il y avait en cette saison pour aller se promener dans le parc. Il entendit des sanglots en s'approchant du lac noir et la découvrit, en train de pleurer, assise contre un arbre. Il s'approcha d'elle assez bruyamment pour qu'elle l'entende arriver. Elle lui demanda en s'essuyant la joue : « Neville, est-ce que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais ? C'était mes parents, et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureuse de leur mort. De savoir qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais me faire de mal. 

-Écoute-moi bien Lily, dit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, tu n'es pas mauvaise. Je sais ce que tes parents t'ont fait et n'importe qui aurait réagi comme toi. Absolument n'importe qui, d'accord ? Alors que je ne t'entende plus jamais dire ça, suis-je clair ?

-Neville, murmura-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras

-Tout va bien Lily, après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait ils ne mériteraient pas que tu pleures pour eux. Et la prochaine fois n'oublie pas que nous sommes là : Harry, Hestia, Luna et moi d'accord ? Si tu as un problème, viens nous en parler la prochaine fois au lieu de rester seule.

-Merci Neville, merci d'être là pour moi. »


	21. Fin d'automne

** Chapitre 20 : Fin d'automne **

Je reprenais difficilement goût à la vie, la mort de mes parents m'avait beaucoup plus affectée que je ne voulais bien le reconnaître. J'étais triste, parce que malgré tout ils restaient mes parents, mais en même temps, j'étais heureuse de savoir qu'ils ne pourraient plus rien me faire. C'est ainsi que s'écoula le mois de novembre, je pouvais compter sur mes amis pour m'aider à oublier mon chagrin. Neville et Harry comprenaient ce que je ressentais, tout comme Luna. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas d'Hestia. Elle n'avait personne pour l'aider une fois dans sa salle commune, Flora ne lui parlait plus, Astoria m'avait dit que Parkinson était dans une situation délicate et les autres la rejetait à cause de son nom. Je craignais de plus en plus le moment ou elle laisserait échapper sa colère. J'avais réussi à trouver un livre dans la bibliothèque sur les magies ''particulières'', comme la pyrokinésie. Et malgré le peu d'informations que j'avais trouvée dedans, j'étais à présent sûre d'une chose : un géokinésiste peut déclencher son pouvoir à distance. Donc le tremblement de terre de l'année dernière aurait pu être déclenché par n'importe qui. Et s'il s'agissait bien d'Hestia, alors il valait mieux qu'elle ne perde plus le contrôle de son pouvoir.

Lorsque le mois de décembre arriva, le temps se gâta et les premiers flocons de neige tombèrent. Voldemort faisait de plus en plus parler de lui, mais le ministère continuait de tout mettre sur le dos de Sirius.

Un jour, alors que je devais retrouver Astoria à la bibliothèque pour travailler un devoir de botanique, je surpris une conversation entre Malefoy et Parkinson, pour changer. Cette dernière lui disait : « Veille sur les jumelles s'il te plaît, ne les laisse pas seules, s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose.

-T'arriver quelque chose ? répliqua-t-il, tu es presque aussi paranoïaque que lui. Si il t'arrive quelque chose, je veux bien demander à aller à Gryffondor immédiatement.

-Je suis sérieuse, je te rappelle que mon père était commandant du bureau des aurors, et tu l'as dit toi-même : je lui ressemble. Je suis comme lui, et personne ne sait dans quel camp il est. Pas même Dumbledore ou le ministère. »

_ Mais je l'ai vu , ce sont tes gestes. _

Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ?


	22. Révélation

**Chapitre 21 : Révélation**

Je sortais de mon cours de sortilège lorsque je croisai la route de Flora. Elle m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna jusqu'au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Une fois seules, elle me dit : « Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, veille sur Hestia, s'il te plaît. Au nom de notre amitié.

-Je protège toujours mes amis Flora, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Vraiment ? Peut importe ce qu'ils sont ?

-De quoi me parles-tu, Flora ?

-Réponds à ma question.

-Oui Flora, je protégerai toujours mes amis.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi elle vivait avec Black alors que ce sont les Tonks qui l'ont adoptée ? Et pourquoi elle est revenue dans un tel état après son escapade dans la Forêt Interdite ? Ou bien encore pourquoi tous les professeurs prennent des pincettes avec elle ?

_ Certaines familles élitistes considèrent l'animagie comme une tare. _

-Elle est … Hestia est une animagus ?

-Un loup oui. Mais ce n'est pas la géokinesiste que vous cherchez. Sinon ça fait longtemps que je le saurais.

-Pourquoi Flora ? Ça fait quatre mois que nous sommes à Poudlard et c'est seulement maintenant que tu viens me parler.

-Rogue a décidé de tenter quelque chose contre eux, avec l'aide de Pansy. »

Elle partit sans rien dire de plus. 

Je descendis à mon tour de la tour d'Astronomie et je pris la direction de la bibliothèque. Il fallait que je parle à Calypso, au plus vite, elle était probablement la seule qui puisse me répondre. Lorsque j'entrai, je la vis assise en train de travailler sur l'une des tables. Je m'approchai d'elle et je vis qu'elle finissait notre devoir de potion. Elle me demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Lily ? C'est rare de te voir par ici.

-On peut contourner un rituel de sang, Calypso, n'est-ce pas ? Je connais Hestia, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça avoir sans un moyen de s'en sortir.

-On ne peut pas contourner un rituel de sang Lily, par contre, il y a peut-être un moyen de le retourner à notre avantage.

-Tu me caches quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu es perspicace Lily, alors découvre-le toi-même. »

Quelques jours plus tard, j'appris grâce à Luna que monsieur Weasley avait été attaqué par le serpent de Voldemort, Nagini.


	23. Noël

**Chapitre 22 : Noël**

Nous étions rentrées au Square, Hestia et moi, pour la durée des vacances. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Hermione et les Weasley étaient là aussi. Monsieur Weasley allait s'en sortir, les médecins nous l'avaient confirmé. Ce fut un soulagement pour tout le monde lorsque nous le sûmes.

J'étais descendue dans le sous-sol comme d'habitude pour m'entraîner à manier mon pouvoir. Cela devait faire une heure que je m'entraînais à manier le feu quand j'entendis un bruit derrière-moi. Je me retournai et je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Il me demanda : « Alors c'est ici que tu t’entraînes ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

-Rien, je me demandais juste où tu pouvais bien disparaître tout le temps.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, dis-je, tu mens.

-Ginny et Luna m'avaient dit que c'était impossible de te mentir, je vois qu'elles avaient raison. Je m'inquiétais pour toi à vrai dire, j'ai peur que Voldemort ne s'en prenne à toi, et vu ce qui est arrivé à tes parents … Et je m'inquiète aujourd'hui pour Hestia.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu conclus de ma petite démonstration ?

-Que tu sais te défendre pour une gamine de onze ans, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ?

-Et oui Lily, que veux-tu, tu n'es pas si douée que tu le crois.

- _Stupefix !_ »

Il esquiva mon sort et dégaina sa baguette. Il envoya un _expelliarmus_ , que je contrai en conjurant un bouclier. Il envoya plusieurs sorts sur mon bouclier jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche. Il envoya ensuite un _diffindo_ , mais je l'esquivai à mon tour avant de lancer une gerbe de flammes dans sa direction. Il s'écarta pour l'éviter et envoya un autre _diffindo_ qui m'envoya au tapis. Il m'aida à me relever et appliqua sur mon bras de l'essence de Murlap pour cicatriser la coupure que m'avait fait son dernier sort.

Le matin de Noël, alors que nous ouvrions nos cadeaux, je vis un hiboux arriver par la fenêtre, une chose qui était impossible sauf si son propriétaire connaissait le Square. Il y avait à sa patte une boite contenant une chaîne argentée et une lettre.

_Je la trouvais assortie à ton bracelet._

_G_

Sirius essaya tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour vérifier s'il y avait un quelconque sortilège dessus mais rien, c'était juste un simple bijou, rien d'autre. Harry m'avait offert un rouleau de parchemin qui avait la particularité de pouvoir communiquer avec les deux jumeaux qu'il avait créé, il avait offert un exemplaire à Hestia et avait gardé le troisième. Les jumeaux m'avaient donné un mot qui disait qu'ils me donneraient mon cadeau plus tard, sous-entendu évident : quand Mme Weasley ne serait pas dans les parages. Hestia m'avait offert un nouvel étui à baguette dans lequel il y avait marqué : _Ensemble L.H._ Ginny quant à elle m'avait offert un livre sur les runes et Sirius et Remus un livre sur la façon dont les maraudeurs étaient devenus des animagus. Je vis Harry avec un balai miniature et un porte-monnaie muni de dents. Ce fut une journée inoubliable. Savoir que malgré la mort de mes parents, l’attitude de Rogue et la distance qu'il y avait entre Luna et moi, avoir des amis me rendait heureuse. Car malgré tout ça, je savais qu'il y avait des gens qui m'aimaient, et ça me suffisait. Car peut importe ce qu'on essayait de me faire, mes amis me protégeraient. Nous étions en quelque sorte une famille.


	24. Animagie

**Chapitre 23 : Animagie**

Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit, deux jours après Noël. J’avais fait un rêve, mais je ne me souvenais que d’une lumière blanche et d’un animal orange, avec des plumes et entouré de feu. Je descendis au sous-sol, pour laisser éclater mon surplus de magie sans risquer de faire brûler toute la maison. Mais alors que j’arrivais au rez-de-chaussé, j’entendis une voix qui me disait : “ Qu’est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure, Lily ?

-Tu m’as fait peur Ginny, j’ai cru un instant que c’était ta mère.

-En parlant d’elle, tu ne préfères pas qu’on trouve un autre endroit que les escaliers pour discuter ?

-Suis-moi, sans faire de bruit. ”

Je la conduisis au sous-sol, la pièce était insonorisée, ce qui empêchait les autres de nous entendre sans que l’inverse ne soit vrai. Nous pouvions tout à fait entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, comme si nous étions dans n’importe quelle autre pièce de la maison. J’utilisai un sortilège de lévitation pour amener deux fauteuils qui étaient rangés dans un coin et nous nous installâmes. Elle me demanda : “ Qu’est-ce que tu faisais debout au milieu de la nuit ?

-J’ai fait un rêve, Ginny, rien d’autre.

-Et c’est pour ça que tu es descendue ?

-J’espérais pouvoir faire jouer un peu ma magie pour me vider l’esprit. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais je contrôle le feu.

-A vrai dire, Luna me l’avait dit l’été dernier.

-Beaucoup de gens l’apprennent beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. N’en parle à personne Ginny.

-Je ne comptais pas, Lily.

-Merci. ”

Nous remontâmes nous coucher en silence, ce n’était pas le moment de réveiller Mme Weasley.

Durant la journée, je me rendis dans cette même salle avec Sirius, pour lui parler de mon rêve. Une fois que nous fûmes installés, je lui dis : “ Je sais quel est mon animagus, je l’ai rêvé la nuit dernière. C’est un phœnix.

-Tu te moques de moi Lily ? me demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence

-Non Sirius, mon animagus est bien un phœnix.

-D’abord un loup, et maintenant un phœnix.

-Alors tu savais, murmurai-je, tu savais et tu ne m’as rien dit. Tu croyais vraiment que je ne l’apprendrais pas ?

-C’est elle qui ne voulais pas que tu le saches Lily, elle avait peur de perdre ton amitié.

-Pourquoi ? Elle sait bien que je tiens à elle.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t’ai dit avant la rentrée ? Elle a toujours cru que l’animagie était une tare, une maladie. Alors que c’est faux. Alors elle a préféré te mentir pour préserver votre amitié.

-L’idiote.

-Qui te l’a dit Lily ? me demanda-t-il

-C’est Flora, il y a quelques jours.

-Étrange, Hestia m’a dit qu’elle et sa sœur ne se parlaient plus depuis la rentrée, alors pourquoi t’a-t-elle dit ça ? Surtout que je suppose que vous ne vous parlez plus Flora et toi.

-C’est ce que je me demande depuis qu’elle me l’a dit, pourquoi ?

-Je me demande, Lily, Hestia et Flora se sont toujours protégées, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, tu penses que Flora cherche toujours à protéger Hestia ?

-Je me le demande oui. ”

Flora, Hestia, si seulement vous pouviez arrêter de vous croire seules au monde. Je sais bien que vous tenez l'une à l'autre, mais ça commence vraiment à être pénible. Pourquoi cherchez-vous toujours à me mettre à l'écart ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez et que j'ignore ?


	25. Mangemort

**Chapitre 24 : Mangemort**

Le manoir Gaunt, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il n'y était pas venu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait exigé sa présence, tout comme celle de Lucius, McNair et plusieurs autres. Lorsqu'il transplana, Severus Rogue découvrit que le quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans un état encore plus déplorable que la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. Il entra et se dirigea vers le salon, là où se trouvaient les autres. Il reconnu Lucius, Cissy, McNair, Yaxley et … et Perceval Carrow ! Le père des jumelles était l'un d'entre-eux, cette ordure était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le lord prit la parole à ce moment-là et leur dit : « Je suis déçu de vous tous. Vous êtes des incapables, tous. »

Il avait dit ça d'une voix calme et traînante ce qui le rendait encore plus inquiétant. Il reprit : « McNair ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encore retrouvée ?! Est-ce que vous êtes capable de me la ramener ou bien vais-je devoir envoyer quelqu'un de plus talentueux ou de moins stupide que vous ?

-Mon maître, dit McNair en s'avançant, elle a quitté la Roumanie sans laisser de traces. Si je pouvais avoir un peu d'aide … maître.

- _Endoloris_ ! Échoue encore une seule fois et je ne serai plus aussi clément.

-Oui maître dit-il en se relevant

-Lucius ! Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas encore en ma possession ?! Ton fils est-il aussi incapable que toi ?

-Elle est dans une position délicate à Poudlard, maître, mon fils ne peut pas être trop direct, sinon il aura toute sa maison à dos Quelqu'un là-bas joue contre nous maître

-Retrouve-la Lucius, retrouve-moi cette baguette, _endoloris_ ! »

Lucius s'écroula sous la douleur du sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier lui dit : « Apporte-la moi.

-Oui maître.

-Severus, murmura-t-il, pourquoi tous les Serpentard ne sont-ils pas derrière moi ?

-Certains soutiennent le ministère, maître mais quand il tombera c'est vers vous qu'ils se tourneront. Ne vous inquiétez pas maître, cela ne durera pas. Et ce n'est pas cette gêne qui vous posera problème.

-Pourquoi est-elle toujours en vie ?

-Mon maître, dit Carrow en s'avançant à son tour, nous nous servons d'elle pour contrôler l'autre. Tant qu'elle nous obéit, nous laissons cette nuisance en vie.

-Vous désobéissez à l'un de mes ordres ?

-Mon maître, c'est notre meilleure chance de la contrôler, et d'en faire l'une des nôtres dans quelques années.

-Bien, disposez d'elle comme vous le souhaitez. Quant à toi Severus, je veux que tu pousse le garçon à aller me chercher cette prophétie.

-Oui maître.

-Yaxley !

-Oui mon maître ?

-Lucius et toi, éliminez les soutiens du ministre. Commencez par Bones. Et ramenez-moi Greyback, j'ai une mission spéciale pour lui. Partez ! »


	26. Une journée particulière

** Chapitre 25 : Une journée particulière **

Le week-end qui suivait la rentrée, alors que je prenais mon petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et que la Gazette des sorciers était déjà arrivée, je vis Neville se lever et quitter la table. Il avait l’air bouleversé, comme lorsque j’avais appris pour mes parents. Je me levai à sa suite, abandonnant ainsi mon repas. Je le suivis jusqu’aux toilettes de Mimi, nous nous y retrouvions à nouveau, mais cette fois c’est lui qui était mal. Lorsque j’entrai, je le vis se passer de l’eau sur le visage. Aucune trace de Mimi, chose qui n’était pas pour me déplaire. Il m’entendit entrer, se retourna et me demanda : “ Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Lily ?

-Je m’inquiète pour toi Neville, répondis-je, j’ai vu ton regard quand tu as quitté la Grande Salle. Ce que tu m’as dit l’autre fois, que je devais vous parler de mes problèmes, c’est aussi valable pour toi. Qu’est-ce que tu as vu dans la Gazette ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire Lily, c’est … c’est personnel.

-Personnel Neville ? Personnel ? Tu crois que tout ce que je t’ai dit sur moi ce n’était pas personnel ? Lorsque je t’ai parlé de mes parents après le bal l’année dernière, de mes cicatrices ou bien du fait que j’avais été adoptée. Tu crois que c'était facile d’en parler à quelqu’un ?! Si tu ne veux pas m’en parler, ce n'est pas mon problème mais si tu ne veux plus que je m’inquiète pour toi, ou de notre amitié dis-le moi clairement ! “

J’avais les larmes aux yeux, je me retournai pour partir lorsqu’il attrapa mon bras et m’attira contre lui pour me faire un câlin. Il me dit : “ Ton amitié compte énormément pour moi Lily, vraiment. Et je te remercie de t’inquiéter autant pour moi, ça me touche. C’est juste que … je ne peux pas en parler, c’est ... 

-Ça concerne tes parents Neville, c’est ça ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il, c’est à propos de mes parents. Et de ce qui leur est arrivé. À la même époque que les parents d’Harry, des mangemorts les ont attaqués. Tu-Sais-Qui n’était pas là, peut-être Harry l’avait-il déjà vaincu, je ne sais pas. Ils ont été attaqué par quatre mangemorts. Il y avait Barty Croupton Jr, celui qui s'est fait passer pour Maugrey l’année dernière, et trois autres : Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastian Lestrange. Tous trois ont été emprisonnés à Azkaban, après la fin de la guerre. Mais il y a eu une évasion massive de la prison la nuit dernière, et ils se sont tous les trois évadés.

-Neville, dis-je, le ministère et l’ordre vont les retrouver et les arrêter. S'ils ont pu le faire une fois, ils pourront recommencer.

-Merci Lily, murmura-t-il, merci. ”

Il relâcha son étreinte et me dit : “ N’en parle à personne, s’il te plaît Lily.

-Je ne le ferai pas Neville, tu n’as jamais rien dit pour moi l’année dernière, contrairement à d’autres.

-Tu sais, Luna ne pensait pas à mal quand elle en a parlé, à Harry je suppose.

-Je sais tout ça, mais je ne peux m’empêcher de me sentir trahie par ce qu’elle a fait. ”

La journée passa aussi lentement que cela paraissait être possible, Ombrage et Rogue étaient aussi détestables que d’habitude, peut-être même plus. Ombrage nous faisait toujours recopier son manuel tout en nous interdisant de parler, même si le terme penser serait plus exact. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qu’elle voulait nous endoctriner, comme les sangs-purs le faisaient avec leurs enfants. Tandis que Rogue continuait d’enlever outrageusement des points à Gryffondor, et moi en particulier. Et dire que pendant deux ans je l’avais considéré comme un membre de ma famille, ce que je pouvais être naïve par moment. Il était évident qu’il avait un cœur de glace, du moins s'il avait déjà un cœur. Il prenait plaisir à s’acharner sur moi comme sur Harry.

Durant la soirée, alors que je m’étais installée dans un fauteuil, dans la salle commune, avec un manuel de potion à la main pour essayer de réviser, Hermione vint me voir. Elle me dit : “ Est-ce que tu sais ce qui arrive à Harry ? Il est de plus en plus distant avec nous depuis la rentrée.

-Il ne m’a rien dit Hermione, désolée.

-Ce n’est pas grave Lily, m’assura-t-elle, tu révises quoi ?

-Les potions, même si je ne suis pas sûre que ça serve à quelque chose. Rogue s’acharne sur moi depuis la mort de mes parents, je commence à croire que ces deux dernières années n’ont été qu’un doux rêve.

-Tu peux me montrer ton livre s’il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, dis-je en lui tendant, mais pourquoi ?

-J’ai remarqué, dit-elle en commençant à griffonner des notes dessus, que certaines recettes n’ont plus été revues depuis plusieurs dizaines voir centaines d’années. Et certaines auraient justement besoin d’être corrigées.

-Pourquoi ne le font-ils pas alors ? demandai-je surprise qu’elle me dise ça

-Parce que ce serait reconnaître que leur méthode n’est pas la bonne. ”

Si seulement certains pouvaient entendre Hermione, peut-être que l’on pourrait mieux comprendre certaines disciplines, les potions au hasard.


	27. Cette Lily-là

** Chapitre 26 : Cette Lily-là **

Je quittai la grande salle après avoir dîné, seule. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà partis, tout comme Neville et Ginny. Je me rendis à la bibliothèque pour travailler mon devoir de Métamorphose, il me restait encore deux jours pour faire les dix centimètres de parchemin qui manquaient. McGonagall pouvait se montrer très Ombragique, quand il s'agissait des devoirs qu'elle nous donnait. Je rentrai dans la salle commune à la limite du couvre-feu. Je vis en rentrant dans le salle commune qu'Harry était là. Je m'installai à côté de lui et je lui demandai : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Dumbledore veut que j'ai des cours d'occulumencie avec ton père.

-Ce n'est pas mon père Harry, j'ai été adoptée.

-Je sais, Neville m'en a parlé lorsque …

-Tu peux le dire Harry, il t'en a parlé lorsqu'ils sont morts. Mon père a été, comment dire, comme à son habitude ?

-Si par-là tu entends méprisant, détestable et médisant, alors oui il a été comme d'habitude.

-Je commence à croire qu'il nous déteste, sauf que contrairement à toi, moi je ne sais pas pourquoi. 

-Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi perspicace qu'Hermione, mais je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que ton père ne te déteste pas.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry, ce n'est pas mon père.

-Peu importe Lily, ce n'est pas …

-Harry ? demandai-je en voyant qu'il ne finissait pas sa phrase

-C'est toi ?

-Moi ?

-Tu lui ressemble, Lily, tu lui ressemble tellement. Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Harry ?

-Tu ressembles à ma mère, me dit Harry, on aurait pu vous confondre.

_ Elle s'appelait Lily, m'avait-il il y a deux ans, elle te ressemblait beaucoup. _

-Alors c'était cette Lily-là, murmurai-je

-Il la connaissait ? Ma mère et ton père se connaissaient ?

-Il semblerait en tout cas, répondis-je, il m'a déjà parlé d'elle une fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit sur elle ?

-Rien de particulier, mais je crois qu'il … se sentait coupable, oui coupable, je pense que c'est le terme approprié : coupable.

-Coupable ? me demanda-t-il, coupable de quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne sais pas. »


	28. Dolores Jane Ombrage

**Chapitre 27 : Dolores Jane Ombrage**

Les quelques mois suivants furent plus calmes que ce que j'avais vécu durant les quatre premiers mois de cette troisième année. Et cela dura jusqu'à la fin du mois de Mars jusqu'à un cours de défense. Ombrage m'avait retenue à la fin de ce dernier et m'avait dit : « Je sais que vous savez ce que Potter complote miss Rogue, je veux que vous me les livriez.

-De quoi parlez-vous, professeur ?

-Un groupe d'étudiants illégal pratiquant la magie noire. Vous êtes très proche de miss Tonks, il me semble, vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais le département de la justice magique a trouvé un vice de procédure concernant son adoption. Ce qui veut dire que même si elle ne retournera pas chez ses véritables parents, j’entends par là la famille Carrow, ce sont eux ses vrais parents, nous pouvons la retirer de chez les Tonks. Je pense que vous savez quelle est l'éducation chez les familles aristocratiques, n'est-ce pas ? Alors faites le bon choix et livrez-les moi. Vous pouvez partir. »

Ce vieux crapaud osait se servir de la situation d'Hestia pour m'atteindre, pour que … Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je savais de quoi elle était capable, et je devais maintenant trahir Harry. Je me doutais depuis quelques temps qu'il entraînait en secret d'autres élèves amis je ne croyais pas à ces histoires de magie noire, Harry ne pouvais pas faire ça. Mais si la vie d'Hestia était en jeu, je n'avais pas le choix, elle n'y survivrait pas une deuxième fois. Mais comment est-ce que je pouvais coincer l'un d'entre-eux ?

Je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par le bras, encore, et un sort me toucher dans le dos, encore.

Je me réveillai dans une classe vide, à croire qu'il y en avait beaucoup dans ce château. Je vis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, c'était Parkinson. Elle me demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'Ombrage t'a dit ?

-Rien qui ne te regarde, Parkinson.

-Elle veut Potter n'est-ce pas ? Tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts avec Astoria, alors ne fais rien.

-Tu aurais préféré que je laisse quelqu'un me menacer ?

-Ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde oui, mais tu ne réfléchis pas comme une bonne Serpentard malheureusement. Que voulait Ombrage ?

-Il y a une erreur dans l'adoption d'Hestia, et elle se sert de ça pour me faire chanter. Elle veut Potter, et tout son groupe.

-Cho Chang, donne ce nom à Ombrage. Si tu veux sauver Hestia il va falloir jouer son jeu, mais pour te dédouaner de toute responsabilité tu vas dire à Potter que tu penses qu'il y a un traître parmi eux. Je vais lui envoyer un message qu'il ne pourra pas ignorer, à toi d'être dans la salle des portraits du cinquième étage ce soir à minuit.

-Merci Parkinson, murmurai-je

-Ne me remercie pas Lily, ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais. »


	29. Double-jeu

**Chapitre 28 : Double-jeu**

« Vous devez le faire Severus, vous n'avez pas le choix.

-Est-ce que je l'ai eu un jour, Dumbledore ? »

Je me réveillai en sursaut, où étais-je ? … Ah oui, la salle des portraits du cinquième étage. Harry ne devrait plus tarder à arriver maintenant, faites que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je ne peux pas prendre de risques, pour Hestia, je suis désolée Harry. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, c'était lui. Il me demanda : « Un patronus de chien-loup, vraiment ?

-L'important c'est que tu ais trouvé la salle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Flora pense qu'il y a un traître dans l'AD, mais elle ne sait pas qui. Tu n'aurais pas la liste des membres sur toi ?

-C'est Hermione qui l'a, pourquoi ?

-Si elle l'avait, elle pourrait peut-être reconnaître un nom.

-Ce n'est pas contre elle, Lily, mais je ne tiens pas à laisser la liste des membres de l'AD dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

-Bon très bien, est-ce qu'il y a des gens en qui tu n'as pas une confiance absolue ?

-Je leur fait tous confiance, Lily.

-Tu ne m'aides pas Harry, je vais lui redemander mais je ne te promets rien. »

Je retournai au dortoir des Gryffondor, heureusement la salle commune était déserte. Je devais une fière chandelle à Parkinson, sans elle je n'y serais jamais arrivée.

Le lendemain matin, en sortant de mon cours de Botanique, j'entendis Ginny et Luna discuter au détour d'un couloir. Ma sœur lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ginny ?

-Rien Luna.

-La vérité Gin', je sais quand tu me mens.

-C'est Harry, il …

-Tu voudrais être à la place de Cho, c'est ça ?

-Oui, murmura la Gryffondor, tu connais mes sentiments pour Harry depuis le début.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, leur histoire ne durera pas.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sure ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout. »

Je disparus avant d'arriver dernière dans le Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Est-ce que Luna sait quelque chose que j'ignore ? Ou bien … Non, c'est impossible !

Au moins maintenant j'avais une bonne raison de vouloir vendre Cho Chang, si seulement l'AD pouvait s'en sortir.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ombrage me retint à la fin de son cours et me demanda : « J'espère que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles pour moi, miss Rogue.

-J'ai peut-être un nom, professeur

-Son nom ?

-Il me semble que vous la connaissez : Cho Chang.

-En effet, mais pourquoi est-ce elle que vous vendez ?

-J'ai mes raisons professeur, et elles ne regardent que moi.

-Très bien miss Rogue, vous voyez que nous pouvons nous entendre.


	30. Culpabilité

**Chapitre 29 : Culpabilité**

Je n’osais plus les regarder dans les yeux, Ginny, Harry, Luna, les jumeaux et tout les membres de l’AD. Depuis que j’avais vendu Chang à Ombrage pour sauver Hestia, je m’étais éloignée d’eux, et d’elle aussi. C'était à cause de moi, et pour la sauver elle, qu’ils étaient en retenue avec Ombrage. J’avais vu la cicatrice qu’avait Luna au bras, et c’était à cause de moi.

Je m’étais éloignée d’eux, je rentrais à la limite du couvre-feu, et sinon je restais avec Astoria et Calypso. Je leur avait dit, j’avais besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un, alors je leur avais dit. Et elles avaient compris pourquoi je l’avais fait. Un jour, au début du mois d’Avril, je m’étais isolée dans la tour d’Astronomie, et Astoria m’avait rejointe. Elle me dit : “ Tu devrais arrêter de les fuir Lily, t’isoler ne changera rien.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux plus les regarder en face, pas après ce que j’ai fait, Astoria.

-Écoute Lily, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais de toute façon, ils se seraient fait prendre. Malefoy allait finir par les coincer.

-C’est inutile Astoria, ça reste de ma faute.

-Oui c’est de ta faute, mais n’importe qui aurait réagi de la même façon, tu as sauvé Hestia.

-Merci Astoria, merci beaucoup.

-Nous sommes amies Lily, pas la peine de me remercier. ”

J’ai toujours pensé que c’était à partir de ce jour-là que quelque chose avait changé entre nous. Elle avait vu ce que j’étais vraiment, une enfant faible, malmenée par la vie. Peu de gens avaient vu cette facette de moi, très peu.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que j’étais dans ma salle commune, je vis Harry rentrer en trombe et s’installer à côté de moi. Il me dit : “ Rogue est vraiment un connard.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s'est passé Harry ? demandai-je

-J’ai réussi à repousser l’une de ces attaques en occulumencie, tellement bien que j’ai vu un de ses souvenirs. Il connaissait ma mère, il la haïssait même pour ce qu’elle était : une née-moldue.

-Harry, murmurai-je, c’est impossible. Je suis une née-moldue je te rappelle.

-Je te dis ce que j’ai vu Lily, tu ne me crois pas c’est ça ?

-Si Harry, c’est juste qu’il y a un truc qui ne colle pas.

-Je te dis ce que j’ai vu, c’est tout. Il l’a insultée, devant la presque totalité de l'école. Alors qu’elle le défendait, contre mon père, Sirius et Remus.

-Ton père, Sirius et Remus ? demandai-je

-Oui, ils …

-Et si tu attendais qu’on soit au Square avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives ?

-Je sais ce que j’ai vu Lily, mais si toi non plus tu ne me crois pas je m’en vais.

-Attends Harry, dis-je alors qu’il montait les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. ”

Pourquoi ? Je savais que mon père se sentait coupable pour quelque chose concernant une certaine Lily, qui pourrait bien être la mère d’Harry. Mais s'ils se connaissaient, alors pourquoi l’avait-t-il insultée ? Ça ne pouvait pas être parce que c’était une née-moldue, vu que j’en suis une. Il nous manque une pièce du puzzle, si seulement tu pouvais arrêter d’être aveuglé par ta colère Harry. Tu restes persuadé que Rogue l’a insultée parce que c’est une née-moldue, et tu ne changeras pas d’avis peu importe ce que je pourrais te dire.


	31. Juin 1996

** Chapitre 30 : Juin 1996 **

Je n'avais jamais vu la bibliothèque aussi bondée, même en période d'examen l'année dernière. J'attrapai un livre sur les sorts de défense et après l'avoir enregistré auprès de madame Pince, je quittai la bibliothèque. Je me rendis jusqu'à la salle des portraits, au cinquième étage puis j'y entrai. Astoria et Calypso étaient là, je leur dis : « Je ne retourne plus en bas, c'est blindé de monde.

-Tu l'as ? me demanda Astoria

- _Enchantements de défense pour aurors en formation_ , tout ce qu'il faut pour apprendre à se défendre sans sortilèges offensifs est dedans.

-Le Pessimago doit être dedans, nous dit Astoria, c'est un sort semblable au patronus mais qui a l'effet inverse. »

Nous vîmes Hestia entrer, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle nous dit : « Flora est à l'infirmerie, elle … elle a fait une tentative de suicide.

-Hestia ? demandai-je, que s'est-il passé ?

-Nos … nos parents sont morts la nuit dernière, et Pansy l'a retrouvée ce matin, elle s'était ouvert au poignet.

-Non, murmura Astoria, est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

-Oui, mais … pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

-Elle a eu la même réaction que moi Hestia, dis-je, comme lorsque mes parents sont morts.

-Et pour Flora ? demanda Calypso, je veux dire … maintenant que ses parents sont morts où va-t-elle aller ?

-Le père de Pansy s'en charge, nous expliqua Hestia

-Mais le rituel de sang ne va pas poser problème ? demandai-je

-Pansy a de la famille qui est née Carrow, me dit Calypso, donc le rituel ne pose pas de problème.

-C'est fantastique, murmurai-je en versant quelques larmes, vous êtes définitivement sauvées. »

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais allée voir Flora à l'infirmerie, elle venait de se réveiller. Elle me dit : « Lily … Que s'est-il passé ?

-Espèce d'idiote, murmurai-je, ne nous fais plus jamais un coup pareil.

-Je n'ai plus rien, murmura-t-elle

-Tu nous as nous, lui dis-je, et tu vas aller vivre chez les Parkinson.

Durant la soirée qui suivit l'examen de BUSES d'Histoire de la magie, soirée durant laquelle je n'avais vu ni Harry ni Luna, j'étais avec Astoria et Hestia lorsqu'un hibou me remit une lettre avec le sceau du ministère bien visible sur le dessus. Je l'ouvris.

_ Miss Lily Galadriel Rogue, par Amélia Bones, directrice du département de la justice magique. _

_ Suite à l'abandon de toutes charges vous concernant par Severus Tobias Rogue, votre garde a été transférée à Andromeda et Ted Tonks. C'est avec regret que je vous l'annonce, en espérant que cette nouvelle vie se passe pour le mieux. _

_ Recevez mon affection la plus sincère. _

La lettre s'enflamma dans mes mains, alors que je commençais à pleurer. Je sentis Hestia et Astoria me prendre dans une étreinte affectueuse et essayer de me consoler. Mais cette fois-ci c'était fini, fini.


	32. Un lien forgé par les larmes

**Chapitre 31 : Un lien forgé par les larmes**

Cela faisait deux jours que Sirius était mort et Hestia était tout aussi inconsolable que lorsque Lily le lui avait dit. Il avait veillé sur elle pendant cette année, il lui avait appris à contrôler le loup en elle pour éviter un massacre, il avait été là pour elle. Après que Lily lui ait dit, elle s'était enfermée dans la Salle sur Demande, n'en sortant que pour les repas, et encore. Ailleurs dans le château, un Gryffondor le pleurait aussi et le pleurerait encore longtemps. Cette nuit-là, alors qu'Hestia était dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry l'avait contactée via son parchemin enchanté pour lui parler, il était de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle lui ouvrit, lui aussi avait les yeux rouges. Il lui dit : « Excuse-moi si je t'ai réveillée, mais ici je crois que tu es la seule capable de me comprendre.

-Entre Harry, lui dit-elle, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir voulu profiter de la solitude de cette salle.

-J'avais remarqué en effet.

-Il me manque Harry, dit-elle alors qu'ils s’installaient sur deux fauteuils qui venaient d'apparaître

-À moi aussi Hestia, à moi aussi.Tu sais ce n'est pas seulement le fait qu'il soit mort, il était aussi ma dernière famille.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Harry, il … il comptait aussi beaucoup pour moi.

-Ensemble, murmura-t-il

-Oui Harry, ensemble. On surmontera ça ensemble. »

Ils se comprenaient. Elle le comprenait, Harry en était maintenant persuadé. Ils étaient deux âmes égarées par le destin.


	33. Une nouvelle famille

** Épilogue : Une nouvelle famille **

J'étais au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, j'avais besoin d'être seule, malgré le fait que c'était mon anniversaire. Entre le fiasco au ministère, la mort des parents de Flora et ce que Rogue m'avait fait, j'avais besoin d'être seule. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait cette année, j'étais restée persuadée au fond de moi, malgré tout ce que je disais, qu'il me considérait toujours comme quelqu'un de sa famille. Même si je ne le considérais plus comme mon père, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de m'abandonner. Et pourtant il l'avait fait, comme si les deux années que nous avions vécue ne représentaient rien pour lui. Il m'avait abandonnée, me laissant avec les parents d'Hestia. 

Hestia, depuis la mort de Sirius elle était inconsolable. Harry et elle étaient devenus inséparables, comme un frère et une sœur, comme Luna et moi. Flora et moi, nous étions expliquées, elle m'avait dit pourquoi elle s'était rapprochée de Malefoy et était restée du côté d'Ombrage. Cette histoire était enfin finie, définitivement cette fois. J'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher, c'était Luna. Elle me dit : « Les autres te cherchent, tu ne veux pas les rejoindre ?

-J'avais besoin de rester un peu seule, pour réfléchir.

-Tu vas vivre chez les Tonks ?

-Oui, murmurai-je

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ?

-Tu crois que ces deux dernières années n'ont été qu'un rêve ? Qu'une parenthèse dans ce torrent de larmes qu'est ma vie ?

-Il t'aimait Lily, c'est juste qu'il doit avoir ses raisons, des raisons que nous ignorons, c'est tout.

-Merci Luna dis-je en versant quelques larmes, merci … grande sœur. »

Nous étions sur le quai, à la recherche des parents d'Hestia. J'étais rassurée de savoir qu'elle était là, et puis j'avais déjà rencontré Nymphadora, mais … Je vis Hestia se retourner vers moi et me dire : « Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, j'étais dans le même état que toi l'année dernière et regarde-moi aujourd'hui.

-Merci Hestia. Mais comment fais-tu pour savoir que je suis terrorisée ?

-Je ne sais pas, me mentit-elle

-Et si tu arrêtais de me mentir Hestia, je suis empathe je te rappelle.

-Elle est là. »

Je vis Hestia se diriger vers une femme avec des cheveux roses pâles, une chose bien inhabituelle. Je la suivis avec ma valise et Carbone, m'éloignant de l'endroit qui m'avait fait autant rire que pleurer.


End file.
